


Before The Hurricane Begins

by amathela



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-14
Updated: 2007-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cally's seen her share of old planes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before The Hurricane Begins

Cally's seen her share of old planes. With the exception of Lee's Viper, they're all she sees. The Mach Twos are practically antiques - hell, they'd been display pieces - and _Galactica_ 's hardly the best and brightest of the fleet.

She likes old planes. They're what keep them all alive.

But she's never been in anything quite like _Serenity._ She thinks she saw something like a Firefly once, before the war began and she still thought she was going to be a dentist, but the engine's unlike anything she's ever worked on, and if she's being really honest with herself, she doesn't even have a clue where to start.

"It's the compression coil," a female voice says behind her, and she turns around. "Never had much luck with 'em."

The woman doesn't look much older than she is, and Cally guesses she's the ship's mechanic. She smiles and moves forward, guiding Cally's hands to the left.

"I'm Kaylee," she says, and Cally nods. "It's okay if you can't fix her right away. She'll talk to you if she needs to."

She looks around the engine room with something like rapture, and Cally guesses that Kaylee feels the same way about _Serenity_ that she does about _Galactica,_ the same way the Chief feels about all his planes. She slides her hands over the engine, and after a minute, she thinks she can see the problem.

When she looks up, Kaylee's still smiling at her, and Cally thinks she knows.


End file.
